The broad mission of the Dissemination Core is to distribute Center findings and recommendations to the public, other scientists, and health and government officials. Dissemination at these multiple levels will result in public awareness of life styles that facilitate healthy minds and will also heighten awareness of issues that may enhance scientific research and government investment in research on this critically important topic. Dissemination will occur to the public through (a) regular press releases about Center work to print and talk media; (b) development of a Center website with recommendations for maintenance of healthy minds; (c) regular; and wide distribution of a Center newsletter entitled "Healthy Minds" to media, public, and government officials, and (d) a public lecture by a popular speaker that is a major community event on the topic of healthy minds. Dissemination of findings to scientists will occur through (a) targeting publication of Center results in journals with high citation rates and high impact ratings, (b) convening of three international conferences (and subsequent edited publications) on focused topics central to subsets of Center researchers, (c) the Beckman Institute will support a substantial faculty travel program to assist Center researchers in disseminating findings at high profile national meetings, and (d) a regular speaker series of national experts on Healthy Minds at the Beckman Institute.